How the Pack Sees Sterek
by SeltheWolfie
Summary: AU in which Derek and Stiles are an extremely affectionate couple and the pack witnesses it. POV of the pack and Sheriff Stilinski. My contribution to Derek/Stiles Week. Drabble form. Slight spoilers.
1. Lydia

**A/N: My contribution to Derek and Stiles Week. So basically this is AU. Like really AU. Jackson is a werewolf, not the Kanima, someone else is. And Stiles and Derek are an extremely affectionate couple. So these are drabbles with the pov of different members of the pack in which they catch Derek and Stiles be all lovey dovey. **

**I know I haven't updated my other stories, but I'm still on major writer's block. I owe Teen Wolf part of my life for giving me so much inspiration lately. **

**Disclaimer: I do this for free, and I do not own any of the characters or Teen Wolf. **

* * *

**Lydia. **

Lydia is sitting in her car, eyes on the rearview mirror as she fluffs her perfect, strawberry blonde hair. She's about to pull out her lipstick from her purse when something catches her eyes to the left of her car. Derek is parked two spaces away, leaning against the side of his car. His muscular arms are crossed and he's looking especially broody and ruggedly handsome. Lydia can't help but lick her lips at the sight he makes.

She assumes he's here, in the school parking lot after classes are done for the day, to pick up Scott or maybe even Jackson (as Lydia has recently found out about werewolves, and that she might be a bit of a wolf herself. Honestly, that explains Jackson's odd behavior. Well, _everyone's _odd behavior, really) for pack things. It annoys her when Derek does without telling them in advance, because hello, Lydia has plans and a _life_.

Stiles walks over to the alpha, managing to trip over nothing and Lydia rolls her eyes. Oh. My. God. Is Derek…_smiling_? And at _Stiles_, of all people? Lydia watches in slight horror as Derek _beams _at Stiles, pulling the quirky teen into him and placing a sweet kiss on pink, thin lips. Stiles smiles right back and blushes bright, doing this cute little shy shuffle as Derek continues to smile and touch his face.

Derek places his hand on Stiles' elbow and opens the passenger door for the brunette, lightly smacking his butt as he gets in. Derek walks to the other side of the car and gets in. Lydia full on stares as Derek leans over to kiss the teen's neck before he pecks him on the mouth and starts the car. As they pull away, Lydia turns back toward her purse, still in shock.

She's left there in the school parking lot, lipstick in hand thinking…what…the holy hell…was that?

/

* * *

**Btw, in this 'verse, the couples go like this: Sterek, Scott/Allison, Danny/Jackson (kind of), Isaac/Erica, Lydia and Boyd just play the field. Also, Sheriff Stilinski will make an appearance at the end. **


	2. Boyd

**A/N: I'm a little unsure of this one because I don't think I got Boyd's character right, but I tried. I see Derek as pack dad and Stiles as pack mom and so does the pack. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

* * *

**Boyd. **

Boyd is following Derek through the woods as they run away from crazy killer hunters. Boyd frowns in concern when Derek stops at a tree, panting as he clutches his left leg. There's an arrow through it, and Boyd is pretty sure Derek was shot in the chest too. The alpha stops against the tree, sliding down to the floor. The forest is oddly quiet and that makes Boyd nervous.

They hear some rustling a few feet away and Boyd stands, his claws out. A figure appears in the darkness and the dark skinned teen lashes out. He's stopped by his alpha sinking his claws into Boyd's calf, pulling through the skin in an attempt to force him back. Boyd falls to his knees and howls, clutching at the torn skin. He realizes why as soon as the figure comes closer, revealing Stiles with tears in his eyes.

The human scrambles over to Derek with his hands hovering over the alpha's left leg. "D-Derek!" he stutters out and Boyd can hear the teen's heart beat erratically. Derek shakes his head before rasping out, "I'm fine, Stiles."

Stiles shakes his head angrily and tears slip down his cheeks, surprising Boyd. "You are so not fine, Derek. Are you crazy? You're bleeding and there's an arrow t-through y-you're leg, and…and…" Before Stiles can panic anymore or begin to flail in a way Boyd can't help finding amusing, Derek pulls him into his right side, hugging him in a way that is careful not to get blood on the small human. Stiles cries into Derek's shoulder and the beta wolf can see where his hands that clutch the alpha's shirt are shaking. He feels the need to comfort his pack mom (because that's basically what Stiles is with his doting and constant care) and scent mark him so he smells less like sadness and fear, and more like pack.

Derek doesn't want that though, Boyd can tell. He watches as his alpha kisses Stiles in a way that is passionate and full of love. He's reassuring his mate that everything is okay, that he is okay. One would think Boyd would uncomfortable essentially watching his alpha and the alpha's mate kiss so fervently, but it doesn't. Sometimes the pups need this conformation of his pack parent's love for each other. It's a little weird and basically a wolf's need for closeness that causes it, especially now when he needs to know that they are alive and okay.

Boyd stands to leave to offer them some privacy, limping away. He almost laughs when Stiles accidently touches the arrow, causing Derek to cry out. He leaves to find his pack members with a smile on his face as he hears Stiles apologize profusely between kisses.

/

* * *

**Yeah, so, the pack likes that Derek and Stiles are affectionate around them. It's a wolf thing in this 'verse. **


	3. Jackson

**A/N: Wow, I'm just wow over how much love this little nothing fic is getting. I seriously love the Teen Wolf fandom because so far everyone is so sweet and dedicated. You all are so amazing. **

**Also, friendly reminder that I'm only posting the pack's pov. Which includes the Sheriff because he's the alpha's mate's father, which makes him pack. **

**I might post another before tonight's episode, too. **

**So, um, this is a little awkward...Sterek sort of, kind of, gets it on here and Jackson is there. It may not be any good. **

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is not mine. **

* * *

**Jackson. **

It's a pack night where the whole pack gets together for puppy piles and to hangout. Tonight their celebrating that the Hale house has been fixed up, thanks to the hunters (i.e. Chris Argent who felt bad for breaking the code and what happened to Derek's family thanks to his sister). Jackson is wrestling with McCall, growing frustrated when his packmates laugh at him for having to use his claws and teeth. Jackson rolls over, pining Scott down and snapping at his face with his teeth.

"Puppy pile!" Stiles yells before jumping on Jackson's back and ruffling his hair, further irritating the jock. Soon everyone joins, careful not to hurt the human. Jackson huffs beneath the piles of heavy bodies and groans. He watches Stiles wriggles out from beside him and skips over to the alpha. He jumps on Derek's back, kissing his neck before shouting, "Derek pile!" Stiles jumped off the scowling alpha as the wolves shuffled off Jackson and jump on Derek.

The blond is about to get up when Stiles plops onto his back. He growls at him, but only gets an affectionate smile in return. "You okay, puppy?" The nickname makes his insides fuzzy and he flushes pink. From the corner of his eye, he catches Danny giving him a weird look. The blond turns his face toward him and Danny quickly averts his eyes.

Later that night, Jackson stalks down the stairs to the kitchen in search of something to drink while the pack snoozes upstairs. He's so wrapped up in his thoughts about what the look that Danny gave him meant that he doesn't notice he's not the only one up until it's too late. He looks into the living room to see Derek and Stiles, making out.

The television is on, bathing them in white light. They are fully clothed and Stiles is straddling the alpha's lap, his fingers knotted in the black locks. Jackson can see Derek's hands clutching at Stiles and they lick at each other's mouth in a way that is oddly erotic. The human is grinding his hips into Derek's, throwing his head back and the alpha quickly claims his throat. The blond can already see the love bites scattered on Stiles' neck and he swallows loudly, his shorts getting tight in the front as Stiles continues to move against Derek.

The alpha's hands find their way under Stiles' shirt and the human lifts his arms so he can yank it off. Derek swiftly discards his shirt, pulling the brunette flush against him, growling into his mate's mouth. They kiss and grab at each other frantically, making Jackson grip the wall he is partially hidden behind.

"Derek, please," Stiles moans. He's still rutting against his mate, gripping the strong shoulders hard.

The alpha's voice is husky as he responds. "What, Stiles? Tell me what you want." He mouths his way down the teen's throat to his chest, tongue lapping at the adorable, rosy nipples.

Stiles whines, actually _whines_, out. "You know exactly what I want." But Derek just ignores him and leaves hickies everywhere as he thrusts up against Stiles. The brunette moans louder, honey brown eyes falling shut and rocking faster. Jackson doesn't know what to do with himself. The scene in front of him mesmerizes the wolf. He feels a heat pool in his belly and his claws sink into the wall.

"Ah!" Stiles cries out Derek grunts beneath him. The human's body sags against the alpha, resting his face in the crook of Derek's neck. Stiles whispers words to Derek that Jackson can't hear despite his enhanced hearing. The alpha wraps him up in his arms at whatever the human says, placing gentle kisses on his face as Stiles giggles. The teen settles back into Derek's neck and breathes quietly as the older male rubs his hands down his back. Soon the teen falls asleep.

"Jackson," he hears his alpha call. The blond freezes, his eyes going comically wide. He's sure Derek's going to rip his throat…with his teeth. "Don't ever do that again," is all the alpha says and Jackson is so relieved. He nods even though Derek can't see him and runs up the stairs in search of Danny.

/

* * *

**coughcough. Um, yeah. Hope it wasn't too bad?**


	4. Erica

**A/N: Seriously, so much love. You all are the best. Keep shipping all the ships. **

**So, I decided people needed a little relief from last night's episode.**

**This one is meant to be short and fluffy. **

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is not mine. **

* * *

**Erica. **

Once the Hale house was complete, yet still without furniture, the pack decided to have a sleepover. Everyone was fighting over who got to sleep on the one mattress that lay on the floor of the master bedroom. Erica was sure she was winning when she managed to kick Isaac, Scott, Jackson, and Boyd out of the bed, leaving Danny, Lydia, and Allison left on the mattress.

Derek came bounding into the room, Stiles on his back and smiling at Erica with amber doe eyes. The alpha's eyes flash red and snarls at everyone on the bed, making them all scamper away. Erica pouts, but slides to the floor anyway. Derek tosses the human onto the bed, causing Stiles to giggle before making room for Derek. The alpha kneels on the mattress between the teen's legs and starts to tickle him. The human giggles and protests, trying to wiggle away. "No," Stiles sniggers, "stop or I'll pee!" Derek does stop, dropping a kiss onto his mate's lip.

The female beta wolf smiles as she peers up at them from the floor. She loves watching them interact and be so cute together. It's the only time Erica sees him truly let go and smile. Her alpha's face lights up, dimples appear, and his emerald eyes shine…making him look so stunning. It's a sight to behold and Erica just loves watching it happen.

Stiles rubs his eyes with both fists like a toddler and lets out a yawn. "Der, 'm tired." He whispers and the alpha nuzzles his face before rolling behind Stiles and curling around the human in a protective cocoon. Erica looks around to see that the pack has cuddled together and fallen asleep. The she-wolf turns back to the couple to see Stiles looking at her with his pretty brown eyes. Derek is already snoozing in his neck and Stiles looks like he can barely hold his eyes open. Stiles reaches out his hand and caresses her face as her eyes slide shut.

Erica dreams of being the flower girl at her alpha's wedding.

/

* * *

**Can I have some pack huggles? My feels are everywhere. :(**


	5. Isaac

**A/N: Thank you all so much for all the love! I think it's safe to say that after Mondays episode, we all have Isaac feels, right? Can we just cuddle him? Puppy pile style? **

**I think this one is a little too dramatic. I totally apologize in advance. **

**Btw, I wrote all of these _way _before Monday's episode.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

* * *

**Isaac. **

Isaac tries to keep his eyes from glinting amber as anger courses through his body. He's in a defensive position, slightly crouched in front of the opposing player. The Cyclones were tied with the Beavers at 10-10 and it wasn't looking so good for the Cyclones. The Beavers had a team member who looked like a meathead hopped up on juice. He was knocking down and injuring players left and right.

"Stilinski!" Coach Finstock called, startling Isaac. "You're up!" The blue-eyed teen looked up to see the pack members on the team snap their heads in the direction of the coach. Isaac tensed, not comfortable with the alpha's mate in potential danger, and he could see the others felt the same. His grip on the stick tightened and kept his eyes on Stiles.

The whistle blew and everything felt as if it were in slow motion. The curly-haired beta knocked into the player ahead of him, causing him to fall onto his back. Isaac used his speed to try to get to where Stiles was, determined to protect him. McCall was ahead of him and about to reach Stiles when the meathead player of the Beavers body-checked Stiles' right side. The brunette fell sideways, his hands out to break his fall as he landed on his left side.

Isaac's vision turned red as he saw his pack mom roll onto his back, clutching his left wrist to his chest. He charged at the player who had knocked into Stiles, clutching him by the throat and growling deeply while his claws extended, poised to slash his throat. Scott and Jackson ran to the edge of the field, holding the alpha back as his eyes glowed red and his fangs came out. Erica hovered by, making sure none of the humans witnessed the alpha change. Lydia, Allison, and Danny kneeled beside Stiles as the Sheriff tried to break through the crowd to get to his son.

Boyd forced Isaac off the human with one arm around his waist and the other across his chest. He snarled at the frightened human and tried to thrash out of Boyd's grip.

"I'm fine!" Stiles cried, forcing himself up. "You guys, I'm fine! It's just a sprain." he spoke to the pack as the medics tried to get him to sit back down. Isaac calmed some as a medic wrapped Stiles' wrist. Boyd dragged him to the edge of the field and behind the bleachers where Scott and Jackson held Derek.

"Derek!" Scott grabbed the front of the alpha's shirt, forcing him to look at the Head Beta. "He's okay! He's barely hurt. You need to calm down." Derek only snarled louder, but remained still. Stiles came running around the corner, stopping when he saw the older male with his eyes red and fangs out.

"Stiles," the alpha breathed out, the tension melting from his body. He pushed Scott away in his haste to get to the human. Stiles smiled reassuringly at Derek as the alpha hugged his mate close and buried his face in the human's neck. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek and murmured quietly. "I'm okay, Derek. I'm okay." The older male pulled back, and Isaac was surprised to see tears in the alpha's eyes.

Stiles turned to the others and opened his arms. Isaac was the first to curl into Stile's arm, snuggling closer and marking him with his scent. The rest of the pack followed, surrounding the alpha's mate and making sure he was okay. Derek pushed his way through, claiming the spot behind his mate and wrapping his arms around his waist, burying his face in the short hair.

Isaac felt a stab of jealousy at the affection, wanting to find what his alpha and his alpha's mate had together. Stiles rubbed Isaac's curls, smiling when he nuzzled his hand. The blue-eyed teen turned his head, eyes catching Erica's chocolate ones as she smiled sweetly at him. Isaac felt his heart stutter and he was almost certain he knew why.

/

* * *

**So this awkward. I'm shipping Boyd/Erica now, but they won't be together is this little fic. :l**


	6. Danny

**A/N: I finally got this out! Again, thanks for all the love! So much love... I'm probably going to need it after tonight's episode. Can you believe it's already the finale? :( It makes me so sad because I seriously just joined the fandom like a month ago. Best. Fandom. Ever, btw. **

**Also, can we all just say bye-bye to Gerard? Kthnxbye. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

* * *

**Danny. **

The young teen sighs, elbows on the bar top and his body leaning heavily against it while sipping his mojito. He usually goes to Jungle to unwind and have a good time, but Jackson is stuck on his mind. It doesn't help that his ex-boyfriend is here, being a mega douche, and flaunting his new boy toy, _again_. The bartender gives him a sympathetic smile before handing him another drink. With his drink in hand, he turns back to the mass of dancing bodies, eyes slowly scanning the crowd.

His breath hitches when he catches sight of somebody he'd never think would be here. It's very hard not to notice Derek Hale (sometimes he has to remind himself that his name is not Miguel despite knowing him a little over a year now) with insanely good looks and enthralling eyes. It's obvious Derek is not alone from the affectionate look in his green eyes. A person moves, revealing Stiles Stilinski with his arms wrapped around the Alpha's neck. The human is saying something that has the wolf laughing, pulling Stiles in closer.

It still surprised Danny that Derek Hale was with Stiles…although, if he were being honesty, he could definitely see the appeal. Stiles had an understated beauty about him, the kind that became more apparent the more you got to know him. Danny blushes when he thinks about the few times he'd fantasized about his pink, cupid's bow lips wrapped around him and lovely amber eyes staring up at him. He'd imagined the teen had soft pale skin, the kind that most girls envied. The boy had a way of growing on you whether you wanted him to or not.

Danny supposed that had been the case with Derek. Because seriously, Derek Hale is _gorgeous, _although the older male didn't seem to care. Danny remembered Derek being annoyed by Stiles at one point. He'd never in a million years believe them to be together. But…looking at them now…it made sense. Derek would obviously need someone as persistent as Stiles to see past the exterior.

Looking at them now, Derek pressing his forehead to Stiles', swaying softly to the music, it was obvious how completely head over heels the alpha was for his mate. His large hands moved over Stiles' back before settling on slim hips. Derek's eyes slid shut and he sweetly nuzzled his nose into Stiles'. The human boys moved closer, wrapping his arms around the alpha's waist and resting his head in the older male's neck. Derek's arms engulfed him before burying his nose in the teen's short hair and placing a small kiss. It was so intimate and sweet; Danny felt a twinge in his chest and turned away.

It was still kind of odd to see _Derek, (exonerated) serial killer, Hale _being warm and loving. Danny was a bit jealous. He wanted something like that for himself. He wanted someone to look at him like he was their world, their anchor, like he was everything_. _The teen bit his lip, digging his phone out of his pocket. He walked outside, hand in his pocket as the phone rang. He heard a sleepy "hello" on the line after the fourth ring.

"Jackson…I-I need to talk to you…it's important."

/

* * *

**I hope that wasn't too crappy! **


	7. Allison

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I've started school again and been busy. So it's Allison's turn and I really like this one. I just want to say (not that it matters) that I really like Scott and Allison together, but I don't think they're mates. It's kind of relevant to this chap, but you can disregard it because this fic is about Sterek. **

**We're almost to the end, folks. Just two more chappies and we are done. I want to say thank you again for the favorites, follows, and reviews. You're all so lovely! **

**starfirefan4ever: girl/dude(?) your reaction to each chapter was just perfect. You made me laugh. Thank you for being so sweet and for reviewing! :) **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

* * *

**Allison. **

Allison sat back against the tree heavily, pursing her lips and sighing. She loved the pack, really she did, but pack days without Scott weren't nearly as fun. Too bad Scott had to work on such a beautiful fall day. It was already starting to get chilly out, so the humans were bundled up in coats while the wolves wore a light jacket. Allison pulled a book out of her satchel and opened it to the last page she read. She only got about halfway through the page before her eyes lifted to search out the pack.

Lydia had her arm looped around her new beau as they walked along the park trail. Boyd and Isaac were throwing around a football while Erica sat in the grass gossiping with Boyd's current girlfriend (which, what? Erica actually _liked _someone outside of the pack?). Jackson was sitting in the grass with a sour look on his face beside Danny who was talking to some handsome stranger that stood above them. Allison let out a laugh when Jackson growled and barred his teeth at the guy before yanking Danny into a possessive kiss. The guy seemed to take the hint and scurried away.

Some ways away she saw Derek and Stiles, hand in hand, walking the trail of the park as the autumn leaves fell around them. Even after two years, it was still so weird to see them together. Derek was always a tough guy who cared for no one and did things for selfish reasons. He scowled and ridiculed, and had built the pack for power. But…something about Stiles changed him. He was still broody and scowled, had his moments of just being a complete and utter jerk, but he was…nicer. He smiled more often (most of them directed at Stiles and his antics) and praised the pack.

Seeing him with Stiles…made Allison ache. Allison had later seen how misguided she had been after she had become her grandfather's puppet. Kate 2.0. And when she found out the truth behind her mother's death…she felt even worse. Despite the fact that she and Scott are back together, it'll never been the same. She wasn't Scott's complete world any longer and it hurt, but she understood. They definitely weren't nearly as affection as Derek and Stiles anymore.

Allison longed for the closeness the pair encompassed. Just like now, Derek is looking at Stiles like he's the most important thing in the world as the quirky teen chatters away. He has a fond look in his eyes and his body is pressed against Stiles' left side, his arm wrapped around his shoulders. Stiles stops talking for a second and looks at Derek before planting a kiss on the alpha's nose. The teen smiles triumphantly, biting his lip. Allison sucks in a breath as Derek gives Stiles a breathtaking smile, his green eyes shining with affection.

Derek grabs Stiles' hand and guides him to a nearby bench, sitting before he pulls the teen into his side. He wraps his arm around the boy and Stiles grins, cuddling into Derek's side and pressing his face to the alpha's neck. The human's eyes fall shut and he still has a silly grin as Derek speaks to him, smiling when he makes Stiles laugh.

Allison finds the way they interact utterly adorable. It's not hard to miss the way they gravitate towards each other, always seeming to know what the other needs. It's incredible to see how completely and hopelessly in love they are with each other. She's never seen a bond stronger than that of this alpha and his mate, or a love so pure and beautiful. In her mind, Allison sees them both as puzzle pieces that, when connected, fit so perfectly together, it's hard to imagine them apart.

The young girl smiles, both happy and sad for them. She loves seeing them together, practically needs it just as much as the rest of the pack, but it makes her feel…lonely. Allison was a smart girl so she knew her mate would come one day. For now, she was content to live vicariously through her favorite couple.

/

* * *

**I think this one might be my favorite. **


	8. Scott

**A/N: Omg, I am so sorry for taking so long. I am fail. **

**Okay, so I love Scott (because Tyler Posey, obviously), and I wanted to dip my toes in how he would react to the news of Stiles and Derek dating. I pretty sure that he would not be pleased. **

**Thank you all so much for the love. You're all so amazing! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. **

* * *

**Scott. **

_Christmas with the Hales._

Scott squinted his eyes despite his supernatural sight. That wasn't right…except, that it was. The invite in his hand clearly read: "Celebrate Christmas with the Hales!" The wolf tilted his head, his fingers tightening on the photograph. He pulled out his phone and hurriedly dialed Stiles'` number.

"Hey man, what's up?" Stiles chirped cheerily on the other end. "I'm glad you called, because I got this new Xbox game-"

"Stiles." Scott muttered as his breathing accelerated.

"-I want you to play with me. Wanna come over? I have piz-"

"Stiles!" The line went quiet for a few seconds before Stiles let out a soft, "what?"

"Why am I holding an invitation that says 'Christmas with the Hales' with a picture of you and Derek on it?"

"I don't know?" Stiles let out a nervous laugh. Scott huffed in frustration. It still annoyed him that his best friend essentially betrayed him to hook up with the enemy.

Stiles sighed, "Look, Scott, you know that Derek and I have gotten pretty serious-"

Scott let out a bark of laughter, "Pretty serious? Since when is 'hooking up' serious?" Scott regretted it the moment it was out of his mouth. Yes, he hated that Derek and Stiles were together, and yes, he hated the thought of his best friend being taken away from him, but he knew exactly how serious Stiles was about Derek.

"How can you…?" Stiles groaned. "How can you even say that? I can't fucking believe you right now, Scott. I know you still believe that I betrayed you, which is a bunch of bullshit by the way, but how can you even say that to me, Scott. You don't get to do that to me. I have been there for you. I have put my life at risk for you. The only thing I'm asking in return is that you support me to be with the man that I love, and you can't even fucking do that? Well fuck you, Scott, just…fuck you."

The beta banged his head against the wall as the line went dead.

**.-.**

After hours of trying to call Stiles back, Scott gave up and decided a nap was in order to get rid of the pounding in his head. He was half asleep when a growly sour Alpha with glowing red eyes burst in through the door.

Derek yanked Scott up by the shirt, lifting him off the ground and growling in his face. "What. Did. You. Do?"

Scott transformed, snarling in Derek's face and sinking his clawing into the flesh of his forearm. "I only spoke the truth, Derek."

Derek snapped his teeth at Scott, before throwing him onto the floor harshly. "What ever problems you have with me, Scott is between us, not Stiles. You don't hurt him. You don't have that right after he's given up so much for you, for the both of us. We owe him everything."

Scowling, Scott moved up onto his elbows. He knew Derek was right. Stiles had been with him through everything, even before all the werewolf crap. Now, it was his turn to be there for Stiles. Slowly, the beta nodded his head. Derek reached out a hand, yanking Scott up to his feet when he took it.

Stiles burst through the door at that moment, bent at the waist with his hands on his knees and panting. "Oh thank God, I thought Derek was going to kill you." Derek rolled his eyes before he rushed over to his mate, checking him over. Stiles bat his hands away, rolling his eyes. "I'm fine, Derek. Stop hovering."

When Stiles sat up straight, Scott felt a stab of pain through him at the red rimmed eyes of his best friend. "Stiles, I'm so sorry, man. I fucked up."

Stiles shook his head, forcing a small smile. "It's okay, Scott." The beta shook his head furiously, "No, it's not okay. I've been a crap friend lately, Stiles. It's just…after the whole thing with Peter, I felt like Derek took that chance at being normal again away from me. Then, when you two started dating, I felt like he was taking away my best friend too. And with the way things are with Allison, you and my mom are all I have left. I don't want to lose you, man."

A laugh left Stiles mouth. "I hate to break it to you dude, but you've never been normal. Like ever." Stiles smiled that soft smile he only reserved for Scott, or his dad, and now Derek. Scott couldn't help but smile and burrow into Stiles when the teen opened his arms for the wolf.

Scott pulled away, grinning at the couple. "So…you guys are engaged, huh?" Stiles blushed and peeked shyly at Derek who was beaming before nodding. "Dude, you're dad must be so pissed."

Stiles nodded his head with wide eyes. "You have no idea."

"By the way," Derek smacked Scott upside the head. "You have a pack that cares about you too, idiot."

Smiling fondly, Scott sighed. "Yeah, I guess I do."

/

* * *

**I had to end it like that because Scott is just a big, adorable puppy, okay. **


	9. Sheriff Stilinski

**A/N: So the end is finally here. I just want to say thank you and send kisses and snuggles to all of you have read and loved every chapter. Your feedback has warmed my heart and I'm so grateful! **

**I know this has been a long time coming, but life has been an utter pain in my ass! I really hope you enjoy this though and stick around for my future works! Trust me, there will be more coming for this fandom. **

**Have a wonderful holiday and be safe. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

* * *

**Sheriff Stilinski.**

John Stilinski was not angry, nor was he mad. John Stilinski was _pissed_. He was _furious_ that his only son, his only _child_, was engaged to former murder suspect and all around shady guy, (or _man_, which, really? Stiles is only eighteen!) Derek Hale. Knowing his son, the Sheriff was sure Stiles would elope with Derek, and that is not at all how John pictured the wedding of his only child. Oh, and there was also Derek's furry secret. Leave it to Stiles to get hitched to a damn werewolf!

That wasn't the only thing(s) that had him seething. It's Stiles last year at home before he goes off to college and he's not spending Christmas and New Year's with his dad like old times. Nope, Stiles, being eighteen, decided to move in with his fiancé and host Christmas and New Year's at Derek's family home. John would be lying if he said it didn't hurt. It hurt him deep. He felt like was losing the only family he had left. And to what? A man that didn't even deserve his son?!

Although it hurt him deeply, John made a promise to his son to never miss a holiday or special event, no matter what. So, he swallowed that anger and drove to the old Hale house. He was surprised by what he saw when he arrived. The house looked exactly as it had, all those years ago. The beige bricks, the white windows framed by navy shutters…even the brick gate was there. He walked up the path to the front door, stopping when the door opened, his son bounding down the steps with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, son."

"Dad!" Stiles pulled him into a hug, gripping him tightly. "I'm so glad you're here!" Stiles looped his arm through his, pulling him up the steps. "Everyone is here and dinner is almost ready."

When they entered, John handed his coat to his son, watching as the boy placed it in the coat closet. "S'nice place you got here." He muttered a bit sadly.

Stiles beamed at him. "Well, it was mostly Derek and the pack's doing. Speaking of, come say hi." Stiles led his father to the living room; a chorus of hello's and Merry Christmas's rang as he walked in. Scott waved at him from his spot on the couch next to Allison who was braiding the Reyes girl's hair. Lahey sat beside her on the floor, rubbing her feet. Jackson Whittemore sat on the loveseat with Danny sitting in his lap and the pretty redhead Stiles was once in love with perched on the arm, all giving him a polite nod. Vernon Boyd entered the room with a bowl of popcorn and a girl he didn't know, waving at the Sheriff.

John cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck and waving awkwardly at the kids. "Merry Christmas."

Stiles smiles fondly at his father and tilted his head to another hallway. "C'mon, Derek is in the kitchen." John clenched his jaw, tailing after Stiles. When he saw the man standing over the stove, stirring, he felt the urge to yank by the collar and punch him in the face. But when Stiles entered the room and Derek turned towards his son with the biggest smile on his face, the Sheriff stopped in his tracks. He watched as Stiles smiled back, watched as Derek nuzzled his son's cheek before placing a chaste peck. Derek turned towards John, hand outstretched. "It's good to have you here, sir."

The Sheriff nodded, taking the werewolf's hand firmly. "It's good to be here."

**.-.**

After a delicious dinner, the group retired to the living room. John sat in Derek's armchair after the man insisted. Jackson, Danny, Scott, and Allison took the large couch, snuggling up to their significant other while Lydia, Vernon, his girlfriend, Lahey, and the Reyes girl sat on the floor around the coffee table, talking amongst themselves. Stiles and Derek took up residence on the loveseat. Derek had his arms spread out along the loveseat as Stiles pressed his back to the man's chest, slouching and leaning on him.

Tilting his head, the Sheriff watched as the two shared soft-spoken words and adoring smiles. Derek's hand kept finding Stiles' growing hair and he felt the need to kiss the boy quiet every once in awhile. Stiles would grab hold of Derek's shirt, looking back at him fondly. The pair was in their own little world and completely unaware of the fight (well, more like a squabble) that broke out between Jackson and Scott over the remote while their girlfriend/boyfriend rolled their eyes. The Reyes girl was getting handsy with Lahey, and Vernon and his girlfriend had disappeared.

John wanted to be angry, he really did. He wanted to hate Hale for taking his little boy away from him. But…how could he when his only child was happy—happier than he'd ever been since his mother passed? No, John Stilinski felt fond. He felt fond of the boy who had lost so much more than John ever had. He felt fond of him for making his little boy so damn content.

A small smile played on John's lips as he leaned back, taking in the sight of his new family._ Merry Christmas, Derek. _

* * *

**I'll miss this little 'verse. :(**


	10. Derek

**A/N: WHAT'S THIS?! ANOTHER CHAPTER?! DO YOUR EYES DECEIVE YOU?!**

**Welp, no, they don't. You all can thank Domofan19 on FF for this wonder idea. I just had to because it would be so awesome to right?! **

**I really hope you like it. It's simple and sweet just like this couple in this 'verse. (:**

* * *

**Derek.**

Derek, for all his love and affection for Stiles, was never one for romance and wooing. He didn't bother with sweeping Stiles off his feet with lavish gifts and promises of forever. He didn't feel the need when the pair already knew that they were forever. But Stiles, was a hopeless romantic. So Derek wanted to do right by him. He wanted to give Stiles everything.

Laying here, with Stiles draped over him, the human waking him from a deep sleep with lazy kisses, Derek felt more loved and in love than he'd ever had his whole life. He felt the need to wax poetic about Stiles' ridiculously cute upturned nose making a path down his naked chest.

Derek moved up on his elbows, smiling softly as Stiles grinned up at him. "What are you doing, Stiles?" The teen shrugged, a mischievous tilt to his smile.

"Nothing, trying to seduce you maybe."

The werewolf rolled his eyes and grabbed Stiles arms, yanking him up his chest. Stiles was level with his face and the human stared at his lips. "Derek," he breathed, "kiss me." So he did. Slowly, he placed a hand on Stiles' cheek, moved his lips up the teen's neck and nipped along his jaw. When he reached Stiles' lips, he hovered over them.

"Derek!" Stiles whined. The wolf chuckled, kissing him softly. Stiles opened his mouth to him and deepened the kiss. When the boy began to whimper and grind against his thigh, Derek flipped them over. Hovering above Stiles, he relished in the flush of the boy's body, spread legs, and dazed look in his eyes. Derek wanted this everyday, to drive this boy crazy with love and lust, to protect and care for him.

He had a sudden realization.

"Stiles," the wolf whispered, "marry me."

Stiles let out a bark of laughter, "What?"

Derek shook his head. "I want you. I want to be with you everyday, for the rest of my life. I don't want to lose you."

A soft smile touched Stiles' lips. "Der, we're mates. You're not going to lose. We're it for each other."

"I know," the wolf sighed, sitting back on his heels and rubbing his hands along Stiles' thighs. The teen sat up, a concerned look on his face. "But, Stiles, I want more. For you, for us. I want others to recognize the bond we share. I want to be your husband. I want to marry you."

A corner of Stiles' lips tilted up in a crooked grin. "Okay, Derek. When you put it like that, I want it too."

Stiles pulled him in for a rough kiss, fingers running down Derek's defined chest to his waist. "I love you, Derek. Thank you."

"And I love you."

They wrapped their arms around each other. This, right here, this moment and this amazing, perfect human was all Derek would need for the rest of his life.

.-.

"_Love is a temporary madness, it erupts like volcanoes and then subsides. And when it subsides, you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots have so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because this is what love is." -Louis de Bernieres_

* * *

**I'm just going to go cry now. I hope you all are happy!**


End file.
